faufandomcom-20200223-history
Gespenst Haken
Gespenst Haken '''is a miniature personal trooper from the Super Robot Wars series, originating from the Endless Frontier spin off series that took place adjacent to the Original Generations story. __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The PTX-002C Gespenst Haken is a scaled down version of the RPT-007 Gespenst series of Personal Troopers, housing an onboard Synthetic Intelligence unit that allows it to operate wihout any outside input. While shrunken by a factor of 1/7th to a full scale Gespenst, the PTX-002C is still built of the same metals and houses a experimental power source, giving it a level of durability to compete with most Idacran main battle tanks in armor and enough strength to combat anything of its size. In addition this energy source powers the boosters mounted on it's back and legs allow it to move quickly in combat, closing distances at speeds that would not normally be expected for a unit of its size. The armament mounted on the PTX-002C also is quite experimental, as energy weapons at such a small scale had never before been possible. Prior to this point energy weapons were only useable by large machine due to requiring large cooling structures, and it was only at the Mobile suit scale that energy weapon performance out weighed the cost. The experimental power source combined with enhanced cooling systems allowed engineers to mount a heavy energy cannon in the chest and equip three energy blades on the machine without risking of over heat or over exhertion. These techniques allowed the unit's hands to remain free and capable of using other hand held weapons while always having a ranged weapon to depend on. Despite the PTX-002C's status as a unique machine, it is actually capable of easy customization much like a normal RPT-007. The onboard Synthetic Intelligence is capable of learning how to use a variety of weapons, and even making improvements to the base body when given the time and supplies, proven as such when a machine gun was mounted in the right arm. Armament * Neutron Blaster Cannon ** A heavy beam cannon mounted in his chest, it is Gespenst's most powerful weapon, but also one he can rarely use due to risk of collateral damage. * Grand Plasma Cutter ** A large energy sword stylized as a great sword, it is Gespenst's often go to weapon in situations where he can not utilize his Beam cannon. The handle for the blade is mounted as a white pylon on his left arm. * Plasma Cutters ** The two other white pylons on the left arm grant Gespenst access to plasma swords that would be equivalent in size to a great sword if held by a normal person, but are normal sized in his hands. * Grand Slash Rippers ** Two large fuma shuriken mounted on his back in containers, they function as potent mid range combat weapons, and being radar guided allows Gespenst to steer them even once they've left his hands. * Jet Magnum ** Less a weapon than an attack, Gespenst can channel electricity into the three white pylons (called Plasma Stakes) on his left arm, then punch his opponent and discharge the electricity at point blank. * Ultimate Gespenst Kick ** Yet again, more an attack than a weapon. Gespenst simply catapults himself into the air using his boosters, then performs a diving kick on his opponent while yelling the attack name. * Baron's Ambition ** A fallen machine gun that Gespenst seized from a Fallen captain then beat him to death with. Gespenst had the machine gun modified and then had Suzu implant it within his right arm to function as a second ranged option, less powerful than his Neutron cannon. Personality Gespenst Haken is a genuinely friendly and jovial machine, and can on some level even seem childish when interacting with new people or exploring new locations due to how easily fascinated he is with where he ends up, often wanting to sight see or asking a multitude of questions that are unlikely related to what ever mission he is on. Even in combat he can seem somewhat immature as he proclaims himself to be a blade that cleaves evil and his focus on justice and protecting the innocent can seem naive. However he is always concerned with the safety and wellbeing of his team mates, willing to throw himself head first into battle and endure damage that would spell death for others, and eager to assist people in need. He's also willing to try and talk things out with opponents, as demonstrated when he communicated with a group of fallen and managed to avert a fight between Kerberos a squad of Elinski. But if all else fails, Gespenst will kill his opponent without hesitation if it's the difference between his teammates' lives and the enemy's. When the true fighting starts, Gespenst can seem to be like a rampaging berserker, uncaring of the damage his body sustains as long as he can land hits on his enemies. In reality though, he just knows that he can be repaired after battle, and since he can not feel pain there is no reason to feel concerned with the damage he takes unless it impairs his combat abilities, leading to him taking risks that can make him seem reckless to an outside observer. Outside or inside of combat, He prioritizes the well being of his girlfriend Ao above all though as they both treat him very well and he responds in kind, though he's not above embarrassing Ao when she acts like too much of an ass to the other Skybreakers. Biography The machine identified as the PTX-002C Gespenst Haken was built in the City of Formido in the nation of Skoisau on Idacra in the year AW (After War) 0010, though in reality the basis for his AI dates to pre-Second Space War times. Gespenst was intended to serve as a heavy assault black ops unit for Skoisau, a machine they could let run free behind enemy lines. For a time he did this, and he became feared as the Black Ghost, gaining a sizeable bounty upon his head. But 10 years after being deployed, an error in his programming caused him to begin developing his own personality, which caused him to go rogue and begin what could only be described as a vigilante crusade across the planet. It would be during this crusade that Gespenst was discovered by what would become Detachment Kerberos of the Skybreakers, having been hunting down the Einst on Idacra in an attempt to eliminate a threat before it began. Unfortunately his inability to actually talk at the time due to lacking a voice box led to them shooting him when they assumed he was hostile. After this first meeting though, Gespenst would be recruited into what would become a Skybreakers group. He has continued to serve as a vanguard for the team in combat, always where the fighting is heaviest to provide support and cover for his allies. First Impressions Gespenst's first encounter with the people that would eventually become 'Team Kerberos' was not a positive one. In his hunt for the shape shifting einst, Gespenst ended up on a land battleship that the group was using to transport itself across the terrain. A few of these Einst had already taken on the appearance of members of the team, and Gespenst would be caught in the act attempting to eliminate one of them. He was shot repeatedly and faked shutting down, before reactivating to deal a decisive blow to the imposter once it revealed itself by assaulting another team member. After this rough first meeting, Gespenst would then continue on with the team for their Idacran mission, as they figured it was better to keep the killer robot where they could see him, and a few were questioning if it was right to try and collect his bounty in the first place. The black ghost would prove himself invaluable over the course of the mission as he fought alongside the others and against his brother and sister units, the Nacht and Abend, which repeatedly harrassed the team through out their stay. Getting Adjusted After the completion of the Idacran mission, Gespenst would continue to serve alongside the team after they left the planet. They were given an 'incentive' by Haken Browning which included paying them to keep him somewhere outside the reach of authorities, but by the time the mission was over the crew considered Gespenst one of them. In exchange for this act of kindness, Gespenst would serve without complaint as a frontline fighter, and gladly dive into extremely dangerous situations alongside the rest of the team. From the mechanical hordes of No-Refunds to sword fighting cyborg samurai with four arms, nothing was too dangerous. Mattervore Destruction Gespenst would see the destruction of the mattervore up close and personal as the team began an operation to finally wipe out the abomination. Before beginning his journey into the abomination, Gespenst uploaded himself into a full scale mecha body and functioned as the heaviest weapon the team brought to bare against the horde of wolf demons existing within the shattered dimension the mattervore represented, getting into a fight with the lead demon as it tried to create something called the 'levinverse'. The mattervore would eventually meet it's end though, team Kerberos detonating a reality overlay weapon inside the monster, essentially over writing it's existence and creating a new reality where it never existed. After this event Gespenst would continue to fight alongside the team before the Big Crunch created the new universe/timeline. New Dimension Gespenst's first impression of the new universe was not a good one as the shift in reality ended up causing internal wiring damage, frying his voice box (along with burying him under a beach on hoshiniha). Thankfully both of these issues were fixed rapidly enough, though Ges was annoyed to have lost all his previous valuables. New Body, Birth of a Kamen Rider As Gespenst grew closer to his comrades and began to appreciate civilian life more, he found himself becoming more and more saddened over his lack of human senses, even if there were downsides he still felt that he was missing something that could fill his life with a lot of joy. It was also around this time that his teammate Asagi awakened a spark within the personal trooper and he became determined to become a hero like the ones in the Toku show that he and Asagi watched together. To achieve this, Gespenst would approach a merchant called Kohaku, and asked her to build him both a new Build Driver and a partner who could channel the power of the 'Tank' Full bottle. This partnership would result in the creation of Buster G tank. At the same time, Gespenst would work on acquiring a human body, and while it would take a few months to finally put all the pieces together, Gespenst managed to work with the research department to create a human body that he could transfer his mind to. With Buster G tank and his new human body, Gespenst would become Kamen Rider Buster G. Relations to others * '''Ao: His girlfriend, it took Gespenst a while to figure out his own emotions about her, but after a period of 5-6 months where he was able to see her, he realized that he did love her, and that she was the person he cared most about. He still is trying to get her to act more friendly with the other members of the team though. * Asagi: Effectively Gespenst's best friend both due to the similar wavelength they operate on and how long they've served on the team together. He considers her a valuable and important member of the team, and appreciates her personality since it lets him relax and relate more to the more civilian members of the team. He can still wind up confused but he's making an effort to understand how Asagi thinks, though it's unlikely he'll have much success. * '''Buster G Tank: '''Gespenst's partner and adapter for the build driver that allows him to transform. The portable tank is considered an equal partner in Ges's eyes and on some level he treats Buster Tank like a son, leading to repeated questions on whether the portable tank ''is ''his son by other members of the team. Picture Gallery Gespenst haken and Ao.jpg|Gespenst and Ao prepare for battle Gespenst cannon closed.png|Chest covering for neutron cannon Gespenst cannon open.png|Gespenst unveils his chest cannon Buster_G_tank.png|Buster G Tank Buster_G.png|Buster G/Gespenst's Kamen Rider Form human_ges.png|Gespenst's human form and Buster G tank Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Robot Category:Skybreakers Category:Player Characters